2014 National Census
Stats.del, a property of the Delongo Board, conducted a Census on the behalf of the Delongo Ministry in November 2014. Below are the official results for how many people lived in the PDRD on 1 November of that year. The results were unveiled on 15 November 2014, which was a record time (normally the data is released in January). The People's Democractic Republic of Delongo has a population of 540,770,000 '''people, making it the third most populated country in the world. Since 2013 there has been a net gain of 47,717,000 people. Blix Meadows '''Provincial Population: 184,000 ▼ Urban Population: 7,500 ▲ Net loss of 14,000 people. This could be due to mass-emigration from remote areas, lack of immigration to remote areas, low birth rates, and above-average median age levels. Calclyn Provincial Population: 4,100,000 ▼ Urban Population: 3,213,000 ▼ Net loss of 200,000 likely caused due to political tensions from the Nimbus Calc Regime takeover during the summer of 2014. Net emigration also had a noticeable impact. In a turn of events due to unforeseen circumstances, sub-urban and rural populations grew. Claymore Tri Provincial Population: 7,600,000 ▼ Urban Population: 6,719,000 ▼ A net loss of 300,000 was likely caused due to political instability during the summer of 2014. In un expected turn of events due to unforseen circumstances, rural populations grew while urban populations dwindled. Justaling Provincial Population: 375,000 ▲ Urban Population: 284,175 ▼ Net gain of 30,000 likely due to immigration as a popular destination for all peoples. Justaling is also home to higher-than-avergae birth rates, and lower average-ages. Emigration from rural to urban areas has lead to significantly larger urban populations without a provincial population gain. Las Forstain Provincial Population: 3,550,000 ▲ Urban Population: 2,252,000 ▲ Net gain of 50,000 due to increasing popualrity of the region, particularly Central and Northwestern Las Forstain. The region grows as 'cottage country', but fails to see consistent, sustainable populations. Immigration to urban regions benefits the urban areas as emigration in rural regions divide the province into rural and urban strickly. New Adimoore Provincial Population: 74,000,000 ▲ Urban Population: 72,050,000 ▲ Net gain of 6,900,000 caused by immigration, rural migration to cities, and slow-term growth in urban areas from sub-urban areas. New Adimoore is believed to be on the verge of a population boom over the next five years. New Rupertland Provincial Population: 42,000,000 ▲ Urban Population: 26,000,000 ▲ Island Population: 39,500,000 ▲ Ile-Urbaine Population: 24,995,000 (20,995 listed) ▲ Net gain of 5,000,000 is due to high immigration, primarily. Please note that due to seperation of the UNLA and the province, numbers may appear confusing, but they have ''been accounted for. Province of the City of Sienfield '''Provincial Population: 3,100,000 ▼' Urban Population: 2,273,200▼ Net loss of 13,700,000 caused by major political instability. Most of population has moved to New Adimoore, Quad-Blix, the USA, and Vue Baie Quad-Blix Provincial Population: 325,076,000 ▲ Urban Population: 283,209,000 ▲ Net gain of 49,576,000 due to major immigration, rural migration, and attraction to Blixian cities. Massive growth seen in major cities is beginning to slow (almost half of South Blix's growth is due to amalgamation). This was to be expected as previous growth records were unsustainable for any region to maintain. Ryanby Provincial Population: 5,340,000 ▲ Urban Population: 4,760,000 ▲ Net gain of 460,000 due to immigration from Eastern Europe and from retirees from the Urban Matewood Area. Urban New London Urban New London is a Special Administrative Region of the Delongo Ministry which is maintained by the New London Capital Commission. The NLCC maintains statistics for the area, but census data is permitted to be collected by Stats Delongo. Special Administrative Region Population: 57,795,000 Urban Population: 57,795,000 Net gain of 4,895,000 due to immigration, rural to urban migration, and growth in city popularity. The net growth in 2015 will be concentrated in West New London as the city density begins to grow. The city's suburbia will be eliminated by 2020, so major growth is expected. 2014 growth was a growth decline, however this year will certainly be an outlier. Vue Baie Population provinciale (Provincial Population): 17,650,000 ▲ Population urbaine (Urban Population): 12,421,000 ▲ Gain net de 4,150,000 à cause de l'immigration à Vue Baie, puis il y avait beaucoup de personnes de Sienfield qui maintenant habite à Vue Baie est à la Blixe-quadrilatère. Net gain of 4,150,000 due to immigration to Vue Baie, and because many Sienfielders now live in Vue Baie and Quad-Blix. Category:Demographics Category:2014 Category:Census Category:Population